warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Rabbit Fire/Transcript
This is a complete transcript for Rabbit Fire. We see Elmer Fudd, gun in hand sneaking through the woods. :Elmer Fudd: the audience Shh, be vewy, vewy quiet, I’m hunting wabbits. Hahaha. resumes his sneaking fade to two rabbit feet walking along, leaving behind footprints. Elmer soon spots the tracks. :Elmer Fudd: Oh boy! Wabbit tracks! follows the tracks. It turns out that Daffy Duck wearing rabbit feet and deliberately leaving behind the tracks. He walks up to Bugs Bunny’s Hole, then looks around, takes off the rabbit feet and calls down the hole. :Daffy Duck: Oh buggsy, buggsy pal, there’s a friend here to see ya! jumps up and sneaks away from the hole Survival of the fittest, and besides, it’s fun! Hehehe! sneaks behind a large boulder, then peaks out peers out of the hole :Bugs Bunny: Did someone knock? gun shot rang out, Bugs ducks as a bullet streaks past, just slightly frying the edges of Bugs’s ears. He turns and faces where the bullet came from Ehh, what’s up doc? suddenly appears on-screen and shoves his gun into Bugs' mouth. :Elmer Fudd: Now I got’cha you – you, Wabbit! Hahahah. Bunny lifts his hand to remove the gun from his mouth, sitting up and starting to eat a carrot while leaning on the gun :Bugs Bunny: Say doc, Are you tryin’ to get yourself in trouble with the law? This ain't rabbit hunting season! :Elmer Fudd: confused It’s not? :Bugs Bunny: No, it’s duck hunting season. Duck storms into the scene, pointing accusingly at Bugs :Daffy Duck: That sir, is an in-mitigated frab-rication! It’s wabbit season. :Bugs Bunny: Duck season. :Daffy Duck: Wabbit season! :Bugs Bunny: Duck season. :Daffy Duck: Wabbit season!! :Bugs Bunny: Duck season. :Daffy Duck: Wabbit season!! as Daffy says this, Bugs opens his eyes and draws them to the viewer and wiggles his eyebrows for a brief second. :Bugs Bunny: Wabbit season. :Daffy Duck: Duck season!!! :Bugs Bunny: Wabbit season. :Daffy Duck: I say it’s duck season, and I say; "FIRE!" Fudd aims his gun at Daffy and shoots, causing Daffy’s bill to spin round and round his head, until it stops back to the front. :Daffy Duck: Hmm. zooms up to Bugs, and starts poking his chest Let’s try that again. :Bugs Bunny: Okay. :Daffy Duck: I’ll start it this time. :Bugs Bunny: Right. :Daffy Duck: the gun towards Bugs Wabbit season. :Bugs Bunny: the gun back to Daffy calmly with his finger Duck season. :Daffy Duck: the gun back to Bugs Wabbit season. :Bugs Bunny: hold of the gun Wabbit season. :Daffy Duck: to the gun to his face Duck season, FIRE! fires at Daffy’s head and the smokes clears, showing us Daffy’s beak on the back of his head, which he twists around. Daffy starts poking Bugs again Okay, this time you start it. :Bugs Bunny: Whatever you say. pulls the gun towards himself Wabbit. :Daffy Duck: the gun and pulling it towards himself Duck, FIRE! gun shoots, and when the smoke clears we see Daffy with his head on upside down What’s the matter? Everything’s upside down! walks away with his head still on upside down. Strange, can’t make heads or tails of things. :Elmer Fudd: Hey, you! Come back here! primes gun, but nothing happens, he stops and looks down at his gun Well, whaddo you know, no more buwwets. :Bugs Bunny: surprise No more buwwets? Hey laughing boy, no more bullets. :Daffy Duck: back, with his head back the right way up No more bullets? the gun from Elmer’s hands Here, lemme see this thing. raises the gun to his eyes. Hmm. gun fires in Daffy’s face. :Elmer Fudd: Well, whaddo you know, one buwwet weft. :Bugs Bunny: One buwwet weft?! Hey, laughing boy, there was– :Daffy Duck: his scalp peeled off and left hanging with the bullet still in it I know, I KNOW! back in the woods, Bugs Bunny nails a sign to a tree that says ‘Duck Season Open’, then he sneaks away. Daffy Duck enters, and reads at the sign. :Daffy Duck: Hmmm, devilishly clever. looks around at spots Elmer Uh oh. sneaks off in the direction he came. Elmer Fudd soon tracks through the woods and comes across Daffy, who is disguised as a rabbbit. Eh, what’s up doc? Having any luck with those ducks? It’s duck season you know. :Bugs Bunny: in the scene, disguised as a duck, imitating Daffy's voice Just a darn minute, where do ya get the duck season stuff? :Daffy Duck: to a sign Says so right over there on that sign! You're so smart. and Bugs look at the sign on the same tree which now reads ‘Rabbit Season Open’. :Daffy Duck: You know what to do with the gun, doc. shoots Daffy, blowing off half of the disguise. Daffy, with an angry look, calmly uncrosses his arms, pushes the gun down, and then walks over to Bugs. You're despicable. bit later, Bugs and Daffy, still in their disguises, walk over to Bugs' hole. :Daffy Duck: Yes, you’re despicable and – and – and picable, and you – you’re very- starts taking off his disguise definetly despicable. How a person could get so- this time they have reached Bugs’s home, Bugs has nearly finished taking off his disguise so despicable in one lifetime it's beyond me! has started taking off what's left of his disguise And it isn’t so I - I haven’t met a lot of people, goodness knows, it isn’t that! It isn’t tha- that! has pulled out a book titled ‘1000 was to cook a duck’ Goodness knows-! has reads the title of the book Bugs is reading. Des-despicable. :Bugs Bunny: The filet of duck bordelais avec butter. Yum yum. Duck bolognese, under glass mm, mm. starts digging in Bugs hole, then pulls out a book titled ‘1000 ways to cook a rabbit’ :Daffy Duck: Rabbit au gratin de gelatin under tooled leather… (he licks his beak) darool darool. :Bugs Bunny: BBQ’d duck meat with broiled duck bill milanese. Yummy, yum. :Daffy Duck: Chicken fried rabbit with cotton-tail sauce, braized in carrots. Mmm-mm. :Elmer Fudd: I’m sowwy fellas, but I’m a vegetarian, I just hunt for the sport of it. Hahaha. :Bugs Bunny: over to Elmer, angrily Oh yeah?! Well there’s other sport besides huntin’, ya know. Duck, runs over dressed in tennis whites, holding a tennis racket. :Daffy Duck: Anyone for tennis? and Elmer turn to Daffy and the latter shoots Daffy, leaving him frazzeled and his tennis racket damaged. :Daffy Duck: Nice game. . . :Elmer Fudd: his gun at Bugs Now you scwewy wabbit, you’re next. shoots his gun, and Bugs jumps up and runs off the screen. Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny run off scene while bullets fly past them as Elmer shoots wildly. Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck dive into Bugs’s rabbit hole, Elmer runs up and sticks his gun in the hole. :Elmer Fudd: Alright, come out or I’ll bwast ya out! plugs the gun with his finger and comes out of the hole, with a stern look on his face. :Bugs Bunny: For shame, doc. Hunting rabbits with an elephant gun. :Elmer Fudd: at his gun in confusion Ewephant gun? :Bugs Bunny: That’s right doc, so why don’t you go shoot yourself an elephant? goes back down his hole. elephant has turned up right behind Elmer who immediately turns around in horror. Elephant: You do and I’ll give ya such a pinch! places his hoof on Elmer’s head and pounds him into the ground, then storms off. later, Elmer Fudd storms in a different part of the forest with a different gun. :Elmer Fudd: Oooh, just wait ’till I get that scwewy wabbit and that scwew-ball duck. Duck, pretending to be a dog, sniffs Elmer’s foot prints, and barks. Daffy sniffs the trail some more and moves futher down, and reaches Elmer. Daffy barks again and growls. Then a gun fires and a bullet blows off Elmer’s hat. :Elmer Fudd: Hey. what’s the big idea? Why don’t you look where you- Huh?! camera pans to reveal a female hunter, who is actually Bugs Bunny in disguise. :Bugs Bunny: Oh! How simply dreadful! (walking towards Elmer) You poor little man. Did I hurt you with my naughty gun? :Elmer Fudd: Aaw, shucks. Aaw, I-uh, hahahaha. (Bugs gives Elmer a kiss on the check, then Daffy bites Elmer’s leg) YeeeeOOOw!! :Bugs Bunny: Gypsey, you naughty bow-wow of his ears has slipped out of his wig Stop that. turns around angrily, and sees the ear :Elmer Fudd: the gun Okay wabbit, I see through that disguise. Say your prayers. starts to sneak off, and Elmer puts his gun in Daffy’s back. You too, duck. zooms off out from his disguise, and ends up next to a poster on a tree. :Daffy Duck: at the sign Wabbit season. :Bugs Bunny: off the poster Duck season. :Daffy Duck: off the poster Wabbit season! :Bugs Bunny: off the poster Duck season! :Daffy Duck: off the poster WABBIT SEASON! :Bugs Bunny: off the poster DUCK SEASON! poster now shows Elmer and says ‘Elmer Season’, they both turn to look at the sign. Then they both grin evilly at Elmer who grins sheepishly before looking on in horror. :Elmer Fudd: Uh-oh begins to back away, until bullets fire at him, causing Elmer to turn and run away. Bugs and Daffy, now dressed up as hunters with guns, began to hunt Elmer. :Bugs Bunny: the viewer Shhh, be very, very quiet, we’re hunting Elmers. :Daffy Duck: Hahahaha. both turn and continue hunting Elmer Category:Transcripts Category:Looney Tunes transcripts Category:Short transcripts